vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bebilith
Summary Bebiliths are enormous, powerful demons known for eating anything- including other demons- alive. They constantly search for prey out in the ravaged terrains of the Abyss, and are generally considered more of an animal than a true demon. However, that is not to say they are unintelligent- they comprehend language fine, they merely refrain from using it. Why converse with your prey, after all? Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Bebilith Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Predator Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Large Size (Type 0, its body is the size of a draft horse, its legs are around 14 feet tall), Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation via Rend Armor, Thread Manipulation via Web, Enhanced Senses, Damage Reduction, Stealth Mastery, Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, or nonexistent beings) Attack Potency: Building level (Bebiliths are considered an upper echelon of demonic unit, putting them as comparable to users of the cone of cold spell) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to creatures capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Can push over 32 metric tons) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Infinite, Demons require no rest or energy sustenance Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Damage reduction is overcome by weapons morally aligned to goodness, it can take up to a century to resurrect Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Blood Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Death Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sense Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Thread Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Species Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Tier 8